


Colors

by gian77



Series: Together [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gian77/pseuds/gian77
Summary: In their world a person can only see colors after they meet their soulmate.Unfortunately for her, Kim Dahyun started seeing colors after she entered a room filled with girls staring back at her.





	1. Burst

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you find this interesting. This is for my beloved otp.

They say that a person will be able to see colors for the first time after they meet their soulmate.

Unfortunately for Dahyun she was first able to see colors after she open the door of the waiting room for the trainees and she was bombarded with the sight of a bunch of girls staring back at her. 

One girl in particular is gawking at her with an expression different from the others.

She didn't pay attention to it though as she realized what's going on which caused her to abruptly closed the door and called her parents.

//

It's just the nine of them now but Dahyun still couldn't figure out who is her soulmate.

She's certain that none of those who failed to be part of TWICE is the one because she asked them one by one and most of them still can't see colors while the others already met theirs.

So that could only mean that her soulmate is among the other eight girls since they were all there in that room when she finally acquired the ability to perceive colors.

She's friends with all of her co-members and this gave her the opportunity to be closer to them. 

Dahyun thought that she can put an end to her search now that they have more time together but she's wrong.

They became very busy and she couldn't spot the perfect timing to ask them personally.

//

Life goes on and even though it still nag her at the back of her mind Dahyun didn't allowed her investigation to go any further and decided to just let things be.

Her relationship with the members and their fans became her priority.

//

It was brought back to mind by Momo.

They're cuddling on the couch with Momo laying comfortably on top of her.

Dahyun is lazily stroking her fingers on the blonde's hair and is about to fall asleep when the older girl suddenly lift up her head from the younger's chest.

"You can see colors right?" The dancing machined asked.

Dahyun blinked the drowsiness away before she mumbled, "Yes, why?"

"Who is it then?" Momo appears to be wary and it took her a moment to understand the question.

She can't help but grimace because she herself wonders about that too. 

Momo is currently her favorite co-member and the two of them has been pretty "lovey-dovey" with one another and the other members and their fans have noticed this. But it never occured to her that the girl could be her soulmate, until now. The idea of it pleases her though.

And so she smiled shyly at Momo who is biting her lower lip in worry.

"I actually don't know yet."

The blonde's eyes widen. 

So Dahyun hastily explained her situation and Momo's shocked expression changed into an amused one.

The young Dubu squirmed and proceeded to sitting so Momo ended up straddling her thighs.

"So what do you think?" She asked when she can no longer contain her curiousity.

"I already met mine before I saw you." Momo muttered.

"Oh," Dahyun can't hide her disappointment and she looked down. 

Most of her is really frustrated because this means that her search is still not over. But a part of her says that this is good because this means it'll be easier now since there's only seven of them left that she have to ask. Plus there's a tiny part of her that already expected this.

A soft hand on her right cheek made her peer back to Momo's face that now sports a gentle smile.

"I don't care about soulmates though." The dancing machine declared.

"What?" Dahyun spluttered. How can someone say that? Dahyun can never imagine doing that.

 

After all she owe her escape from her once black and white vision to her soulmate. And it's fate, it's her destiny, it's her forever. 

She have admired her parents love story all her life. How they found each other and how they will unfailingly find each other no matter what.

Dahyun wants something like that. Something constant, something she's certain that is her's. Maybe it's selfish or demanding but no one can blame her for having that kind of desire specially with a world like her's where everything can slip away easily anytime, where she have to be on guard most of the time.

Momo's giggles cut through her thoughts.

"Your face," the older girl hiccuped and Dahyun pouted.

The blonde pinched her cheeks. "You're so cute Dahyun-chan." 

Dahyun rolled her eyes playfully and gently grabbed Momo's hands away from her suffering cheeks and the japanese gave her an adoring look.

"Why do you not care?" She inquired.

The girl questioned shrugged, "I just want to be able to choose instead of letting fate decide for me. I want to fall in love with someone, on my own."

Dahyun nodded. That made sense, being an idol means you have to sacrifice a lot of your freedom but Momo is such a free-spirited person. It's one of the things that attracted her to the young lady in her lap. 

She felt Momo wrapped slender arms around her shoulders and brought their face closer until their noses bump.

Dahyun grinned sweetly at the older and put her hands on slim hips.

And that is how Mina and Chaeyoung found them.

The latter is smirking teasingly at her while the former has a dimmed look that Dahyun can't comprehend before she took what seems to be their groceries to the dorm's kitchen.

//

Dahyun yawns as she slowly walked to the living room on her way to their bathroom.

Hush noises from their kitchen halted her steps. Curious to whom might still be awake at this time after their tiring schedule, she went closer until she can recognize the owner of the voices.

It's Nayeon and Jihyo. Their main vocalist's voice is hoarse and she's sniffling while the oldest seems to be comforting her. 

She knows it's none of her business but she cares for their leader too and wants to be there for her. 

"But she likes Dahyun." Jihyo sobbed.

Dahyun froze, trying to make sense of what she just heard.

Nayeon sighed, "I know but it will be for the best if you two will just talk it out. This affects the whole group no matter how hard you try it not to."

Dahyun steeled herself and strained her ears as she continue to listen.

"I think she hates me just for the fact that I'm her soulmate." Jihyo scoffed.

"Don't say that." Nayeon gently reproved. "I think the two of you are misunderstanding each other.And you will continue to do so if you don't talk."

"How can we talk when she avoids me or distract me when I try?" Their leader sounds frustrated. 

Dahyun's eyebrows furrowed as she tries to discover who could be the cause of her Jihyo unnie's distress.

"I will do it then. I'm sure Momo will listen to me." Their bunny-like unnie stated.

But she was focused on the name Nayeon mentioned. Momo, her precious friend is Jihyo's soulmate.

'Oh no,' Dahyun clenched her fists as the feeling of dread crept up to her. If her assumptions are right then she has to be the one to do it.

"Nayeon unnie I appreciate it but I don't want her to hate you too." Jihyo sighed.

"But---"

"I will do it." Dahyun declared as she revealed herself to her co-members. Two pairs of eyes widen at her intrusion.

Nayeon is the first to recover. "Dahyun how long have you been eavesdropping?" She asked in a scary tone that Dahyun had to gulped.

Her fierceness gone and she turned sheepish as she regards her unnies. 

"Long enough to know that I can fix this." She answered.

Nayeon perked up while Jihyo shook her head and give her a resigned look.

Dahyun huffed, "Nayeon unnie's right Jihyo unnie. You and Momo both have wrong conclusions on each other."

Their leader wiped away her tears then gazed at her with confusion. "What do you mean Dubu?"

"Do you only want Momo because she's your soulmate?"

Jihyo frowned, "Of course not. I would still want to be her friend even if she's not my soulmate."

"Okay," Dahyun drawled, "How about this? Do you only want to be her friend because you have to? For our team and for our fans?"

"Of course not!" Jihyo exclaimed, "Look Dahyun I want her because she's Momo. Even if we live in another life where there's no soulmates or where we're not idols and we manage to meet I know that I will still want her."

Nayeon's hand is in her chest and it's obvious that she's proud of Jihyo. Dahyun is amazed by the answer too but she still have to confirm one thing.

"Ok but one last thing. If Momo only wants you as a friend and nothing more will you let her go?"

The question surprised her unnies. 

Jihyo slowly blinked as understanding dawn on her. "Is this why she refuses to talk to me?" 

"I think so." 

"Of course," Nayeon chuckled and shook her head, "she's Momo after all."

Dahyun nodded before she turn back to Jihyo. "So unnie what's your answer?"

A beautiful smile graced Jihyo's lips, "I will be whoever she wants me to be. I just don't want her to shut me out that's all."

The young rapper grinned. "Then let's make sure she knows that unnie."

//

Their about to promote their new album and so they spend a lot of time doing fun things together before things get busy again.

And even though they have to do it in front of the cameras Dahyun knows that all of them are still having a good time.

She sure is having the time of her life now. They're divided into a group of three as always but this is the first time she gets to be alone with these two. 

Mina and Jungyeon doesn't always associate theirselves with her. They all have their own favorites after all.

Mina is fond of Chaeyoung and Jungyeon, on the other hand, have Nayeon.

Dahyun can no longer say that Momo is her's though. Nonetheless, she's very happy that Momo and Jihyo now connect with each other. 

There's also the bright side that she can explore her relationship with the other members now and ask them her important question. It also helps that she only have six girls left to ask.

And she's going to start with her Jungyeon unnie.

It's just the two of them in the table since Mina volunteered to order for them and she brought the camera with her.

"Unnie do you know who your soulmate is?" She queried cheerily.

Jungyeon tensed then quickly turned to her, "Why the sudden question Dahyun-ah?"

"I'm curious. You see..." She then go on to explain her predicament to the older who let out a nervous chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not yours Dubu."

"Yeah?" 

Jungyeon pursed her lips and appeared to be contemplating so Dahyun resolved to using her puppy dog eyes that anyone could hardly resist. The girl crush rolled her eyes at the younger's antics.

"Alright I will tell you." 

Dahyun beamed but Jungyeon raised her finger indicating that she's not finished.

"But on the condition that you won't pity me or treat me differently after I tell you about it." 

The rapper eagerly nodded and Jungyeon sighed.

And that's how Dahyun learned that not all of the story of soulmates are like that of her parents'. That having a soulmate doesn't guarantee a person's happiness. And how amazing the girl in front of her is. 

She always see Jungyeon as someone strong but as the girl tells her of the story of two kids meeting each other and finding out they're meant to be, growing to love each other as they also grow up in life only for their dreams and plans of together forever were destroyed of a fatal illness that slowly takes the boy away until young Jungyeon have to let go, let go of everything she knew and start all over again on her own, she realized how naive she is to how tough their unnie really is.

When Jungyeon was done Dahyun immediately apologize for she can never look at her unnie the same way she did before the story. 

"It's alright." The older waved nonchantly.

"No you don't understand unnie. What I want to say is that I will definetly treat you with more respect now." Dahyun quickly stand up from and bowed ninety degrees before Jungyeon. 

"Yah! Stop that Kim Dahyun!"

"What's going on?" Mina gave them quizzical look.

"Dahyun's just being weird." Jungyeon gave her a meaningful look so Dahyun grinned widely at Mina and help her with their food.

//

"Did Jungyeon unnie told you about her soulmate?" Mina asked out of nowhere and Dahyun almost had a whiplash with how fast she turned her head to the japanese beside her.

"You know?!" Dubu almost screamed and she saw Mina winced. "Sorry."

An amused smile made its way into the Black Swan's lips. It's just the two of them this time. Their Jungyeon unnie went to buy ice cream for them.

"Yeah she told me once," Mina muttered. Dahyun noticed that she become somewhat melancholic and that she's also playing with her fingers distractedly. 

"When I was having trouble with mine." Mina mumbled the last part so quietly that she almost missed it. She knows that the former ballerina is talking about her soulmate which reminds her that their day together is about to end and she haven't asked Mina yet.

She didn't get to do it though since Jungyeon arrived with their ice creams. So she figured she will pop the question to Mina when they have the chance to be alone again.

//

The opportunity presented itself to Dahyun in quite an unexpected way.

She is dragging herself to their kitchen to drink after waking up to a weird dream that left her parched.

With her eyes barely open she walked through the living room when she heard a voice from the sofa,

"Where are you going?"

Dahyun made a startled noise and she clutched her hand unto her chest. If she wasn't completely awake a while ago she sure is now.

"That surprised me!"

The lone occupant of their sofa giggled. When the rapper recognize her co-member she squinted her eyes at the culprit.

"You should've seen your face." The girl continued to laugh quietly and Dahyun finds herself mesmerize before she shakes her head.

She points her finger at the now smiling young lady, "You just wait here, I will have my revenge after I drink."

Mina just snickered. Dahyun promptly went to her destination and hastily drink. She wants to make sure that the older is still there.

She was relieved when she spotted Mina at the sofa looking amused. Dahyun smirked devilishly as she make her to her unnie. She pounced and started tickling the amberhead. The latter squealed and squirmed, trying to

defend herself from Dahyun's relentless attack.

"Dahyun," Mina whined, "please stop." 

Having enough of tickling the japanese she paused only for her breath to do so as well. The sight of one disheveled panting Myoui Mina had her mind short circuiting for a moment. 

Dahyun is no ignorant to the fact that Mina is beautiful,attractive and hot. But it only registered to her in this scenario that the girl is also desirable. And Dahyun really wants her right now.

"Dahyun-ah?" The prominent worry in the gymnast's deep brown eyes had her rearing back which resulted to her falling from the sofa and landing on her butt, hardly. Serves her right for having perverted thoughts.

"Ouch," Dahyun pouted as she rub her behind.

Mina's expression shows that she's not sure whether she should be worried or amused with the younger.

"Come here." The former ballerina pats the sofa enunciating that she wants Dahyun beside her. The rapper carefully did so as she still doesn't trust herself, she made sure that there is a respectful distance between her and Mina.

The girl raised an eyebrow at her then scooted closer to her. Dahyun was immediately engulfed with the scent of lavender and she can't help but inhaled a lungful of it.

She gulped. "Why are you still awake unnie?" She asked because it's really strange for any of them to not grab this rare occurence of having time to sleep. With their promotions going on this is literally a luxury yet Mina is spending it sitting alone on this sofa before Dahyun came.

The girl in question hummed then put her head on Dahyun's shoulder. "Can't sleep." She mumbled.

Dahyun's eyebrows knitted together. "Why?" 

She felt rather than heard Mina take a deep breath. "My parents called. Apparently dad's sick, he has been for a while but they only told me now because they know I'm busy." She sniffed, "I just feel bad I guess. That I'm so busy with my own career that I can't take care of them anymore."

Dahyun felt her heart break a little when she heard how small and brittle Mina sounded. She doesn't know what to say. Her family is quite near her so she doesn't get to miss them that much. The amount of sacrifice she have to make is nothing compare to that of the girl curled up to her.

The only comfort that she can think of giving is a hug. So she slowly wrapped her arms around Mina's slim form. 

She remember how fierce and bold their Black Swan can be during their performances. How contrast and at the same time identical this vulnerable girl is to that. She held her unnie tighter hoping to ease her worries away.

And sweet Mina seems to catch on what she's trying to do and tried to reassure her with a trembling, "It's going to be fine Dahyun-ah." 

Dahyun kissed her forehead then nodded. "Yes it is," she declared with determination. "You just have to go out there and show them that you are truly happy with what you are doing. That will definetly make them feel better."

Mina pulled away to stare at her. "You think so?"

Dahyun offered her best smile. "I know so." 

She felt her throat constrict and her heart flutter as Mina smiled brightly at her. The dimness that surrounds them couldn't do anything to lessen its beauty.

However, the moment was broken when Mina yawned and Dahyun cooed at how adorable the sight is.

"Come on to bed with you." The rapper nudged the older to stand up but the former ballerina just enwind her arms around her waist and pouted at her.

"But you're so comfy. Can't we just sleep here instead?" 

Poor Dahyun, how could she say no when Mina used her cute voice.

"Alright but we have to find a better position or else we'll suffer from body ache." 

The japanese agreed and started pushing her to a laying position.

"Oh I see what you're up to unnie." She narrowed her eyes at the amberhead who giggled.

 

"Trust your unnie." 

So she let Mina put a pillow under her head and arranged their position. Dahyun settled comfortably on the sofa with Mina on top of her. 

"Glad to know that I'm a cozy bed." She jabbed playfully after they're both sure of their spot.

The older lightly slapped her chest in retaliation. 

"Hey---" Her complain was cut short by a peck on her cheek.

"Thanks Dahyun." Mina gave her a sleepy smile.

"Anytime," She grinned back.

After they said their goodnights (it's already morning though) and as she was on the verge of being taken to dream land did Dahyun only remember that she was supposed to find out who Mina's soulmate is. But there's always next time.

And Dahyun's last thought before she succumbed to sleep was, 'I hope it's me.'


	2. Shades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many reasons why she shouldn't want her but Dahyun still does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm supposed to finish this with this chapter but school's killing me so it's better to post this nowor else I will forget it. Enjoy.

It occured to her one day, as she and all the members are on the stage during a fan signing event, that if her soulmate is really among them why is she not reaching out to Dahyun? Why does Dahyun have to look for her in the first place when that person could've talked to her instead?

And as she turn to the pair that is huddled together on the other side of the table she realized that there's no way for her to be Mina's soulmate. She would never take anything away from her best buddy, Chaeyoung.

//

"Dahyun-chin I'm cold." Her Sana unnie whined with that cute baby voice of her's and Dahyun chuckled at the pouting japanese.

"Come here you big baby." She teased as she wrapped her left arm around the older's shoulder to pull her into the warm provided by her thick coat.

Automatically, Sana engulfed her into a tight hug and buried her face on the rapper's neck. Dahyun can't help but sighed joyfully at the added body heat and smiled when she felt the koala-liked girl did the same.

"That looks cozy." A husky voice noted which made her head draw away from Sana's and regard the other japanese. "Count me in." Momo grinned as she flopped on the unoccupied space beside Dahyun and clutched on her free arm.

The rapper gave her a lazy smile while the raven scowled at her.

"Go away Momo-chan." Sana huffed and stretched her arm to push the older's face away.

Momo swatted her hand away. "Come on Sana you've been hogging her all to yourself these days, it's not fair." 

"All's fair in love and war." Sana stuck her tongue out at the dancer. "Besides you used to have Dahyun all to yourself before so it's my turn now."

The said girl just shook her head at her unnies' silliness. She observed them with amusement as they continue to stare each other down.

Just as she was about to suggest sharing, Momo rolled her eyes and stand up.

"Fine," she narrowed her eyes at them, "I'll just go to Minari." 

And with that she stomped away from them leaving Sana grinning triumphantly. 

"Was that really necessary?" Dubu asked with a raised eyebrow. "There's enough room for the three of us and I don't mind the extra warm body, you know?"

The girl from Osaka clucked at her. "I don't like sharing, Dahyun-chin." 

How opposite, Dahyun thought, Sana is from her soulmate Tzuyu. Dahyun found out about the two after a talk with Sana pertaining to the topic of their soulmates. So when Sana starts getting very chummy with her, Dahyun immediately inquire with their maknae as she doesn't want a repeat of the incident with Jihyo and Momo. Tzuyu ruffled her hair and gave her a small smile saying that she doesn't mind anything as long as Sana's happy.  
"Being soulmates doesn't mean I own her, she can do whatever she wants and I'll support her as much as I can." The younger added.

Dahyun was actually astounded with how selfless Tzuyu is because if she was in the taiwanese's position she's not sure if she can handle the hurt.

The pain with knowing that Mina will never be her's, despite how small it is, already drives her crazy as it never fails to make its presence known whenever she have the chance to gaze at their lovely Black Swan.

A movement of gripping her waist brought her back to the present situation.

"Dahyun-chin," Sana batted her eyelashes, "let's go back to cuddling."

She let out a giggle and watched how her unnie's eyes sparkle. "Anything you want Sana-chan."

 

//

Dahyun observed that it stopped snowing. She's just lounging on their dorm's living room since she doesn't have a schedule today, unlike most of the members. She's not sure who exactly is left here in the dorm with her and she decided not to bother any of them.

A shuffling noise distracted her from her phone. A shy looking Mina slowly approaches her. Dahyun can feel her heart stutter, how can someone look so ethereal with just a simple sleepwear? Apparently Myoui Mina can.

She blinked when the former ballerina stopped before her.

"I know this is sudden," Mina timidly started, "but can you please accompany me outside? I have to shop for gifts."

Dahyun tensed when she realized what those words mean. Panic quickly creeps on her. She's been trying to avoid being alone with Mina after all. Ever since she came to the conclusion that Chaeyoung and Mina belongs to each other she did her best to stop her blooming feelings for their resident penguin from sprouting any further. 

She managed a strangled sound for an answer.

Mina gave her a worried look so she cleared her throat. "I'm not really good at picking the right gifts. How about Chaeyoung or the others?"

The older started playing with her fingers. "Chaeyoungie is not here, and so are the others. Jihyo unnie is the only one here beside us but she's sleeping. I don't want to disturb her."

Great, Dahyun's internal panic worsen. There's no way out of this.

"I uhm," the rapper furrowed her forehead as she thinks of an escape. Mina's shaky voice disturbed her.

"It's alright if you don't want to. I suppose I can manage on my own." The brunette smiled reassuringly at her but the hurt in her eyes gave her away. Then she made her way back to her room.

Before she knows it Dahyun get off the sofa and grabbed Mina's hand. Both of them were startled by the action.

The younger hastily let go and scratched the back of her flushing neck. The japanese peered at her.

"I'll go with you unnie." She nervously gaze at twinkling chocolate orbs. "I don't have anything else to do anyway." 

"Are you sure?" The older implored gently.

Dahyun's stance soften and she mentally berated herself. How can she hurt her kind and caring unnie? It's not Mina's fault that she's having a hard time containing her feelings for someone who she assumed is already taken, and not just by anyone but by her best friend. 

And yet here Dahyun is, how did she had the nerve to reject innocent Mina awhile ago? Stupid Tofu.

To ease the gymnast's doubt she grinned brightly and nodded enthusiastically.

Mina appears to be a bit hesistant but nonetheless tells her to prepare warm clothes and that they will leave in 20 minutes.

//

Dahyun swallowed distractedly and it's all thanks to her crush who is currently biting her lower lip in contemplation. Her breath hitched when after a moment a tongue replaced those pearly white teeth and swiped along luscious lips. As if these are not enough, the girl turned to her and she found herself subjected to dazzling brown eyes.

The rapper's amazed she's not drooling, although she's close to doing that if it weren't for Mina's sweet voice luring her back to reality. Man, she's such a loser.

"Dahyun what do you think of this?" Mina asked and she tries her best not to blurt out, 'I think you're gorgeous', and focus on the red leather handbag that the Black Swan is pointing at.

She tilted her head as she regarded the bag. "For your mom?"

"Yes," Pink lips curved into a cute smile. "Should I buy it?"

Dahyun frowned. "I think it's too clichè."

Mina's eyes widen. "Clichè?"

She nodded with a teasing smirk. "And I bet you thought of buying shoes for your dad."

"Maybe?" The former ballerina wouldn't meet her eyes.

Dahyun snickered, Mina glared at her.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Unnie that's the usual gifts for old people." 

The japanese crossed her arms. "My parents are old people." She stated.

"Yeah but nobody wants to be reminded of that, specially not by christmas gifts." 

The penguin look-alike pouted, Dubu chuckled.

"You know what? Tell me about your parents." The request earned her a quizzical look. "How did they met?"

"The usual," Mina shrugged, "they met for the first time in high school and found out that they're each other's soulmates and the rest is history."

"Hhmm so they're high school sweet hearts." She mumbled aloud.

The older sighed. "Dubu what does that have to do with my gifts for them?"

Dahyun ignored her and let her eyes roam around the mall until she spotted a chic boutique. She gently grabbed Mina's wrist and tugged her towards the shop.

She grinned in relief when she saw that there are only few people inside. 

//

"And you said that you're not good at picking the right gifts." Mina lightly bumped her shoulder causing a grin to form on her lips.

It's getting colder but Dahyun felt her cheeks warmed up. Really, she's a goner. Just a simple contact and she's already this giddy.

"Nah let's just say that I have better taste than you."

"Yah!" The brunette smacked her arm.

The eagle-dubbed teenager pouted and rubbed her poor limb. "Tsk is this how you pay me back for helping you?" 

"Nope," the culprit smirked, "that's for teasing me." Then she grasped Dahyun's glove covered hand. "Come on let's eat," there it is, Dahyun's favorite, Mina's gummy smile, "my treat." Paired up with the words that she really love hearing. 

"Ah a woman after my own heart." She grinned cheekily as her unnie giggled.

//

They're going back to their dorm now and she can feel the cold seeping through her jacket.

The tangerine-haired idol chortled at the view of the graceful Black Swan running around like a hyper kid in the playground they decided to visit on the way home.

"Dahyun-chan hurry up." Mina called excitedly. "There's a cute igloo here."

She huffed as she put her hands in her pockets, she would rather they go home but she can't refuse Mina now. 

The girl had made this day one of her bests and she kept on wondering what good deed has she done this year that Santa decided to give her this wonderful early christmas gift.

Dahyun couldn't take her eyes off the fair maiden waiting for her beside what seem to be an igloo so she wasn't able to pay any attention to the ground she's walking on and slipped on a slicked patch. She ended up landing on her butt, very hard.

A laughing Mina ran to her. The rapper just groaned and tried to stand up, unfortunately she just slipped again. She watched the former ballerina lose her class for a bit and cackled aloud. She was supposed to scowl at the girl but she caught herself chuckling along instead.

Mina offered a hand to her as their laughs dwindle. She offered going home but the older insists on cheking the igloo out.

Once they reached the igloo Mina suddenly give Dahyun her phone and asked the latter to take a picture of her.

She had to contain a squeal as she look at the spectacle that is her Mina unnie crouching at the entrance of a small igloo.

After she captured a lot of photos and wondered whether Mina will be weirded out if she asks for a copy of each, the japanese gestured for her to go closer and so she did.

She squatted to enter the igloo since the brunette already went inside of it. It's not as small as Dubu thought but it sure is cramped. She was surprised when she turned and find her face closer to Mina's than expected.

The girl is looking at her with piercing brown orbs. Then Dahyun's eyes became the size of saucers when the unthinkable happened. Mina kissed her. The scent of lavender occupied her sense of smell for it to be sooner abated as the older pulled away. Leaving her frozen on the spot, it took her a couple of seconds to get over the shock. When she did, she found herself gaping at a blushing Myoui Mina who is pointing at something above them.

It's a mistletoe. Her heart is beating really fast, she blinked back to the girl who caused it. She's not sure on how she should react to this. 

Mina has been making her feel things that she told herself she will only have for her soulmate. There's also the fact that the japanese is her best friend's soulmate. But she doesn't know when she will have a chance like this again. 

She and Mina maybe close but it's very seldom for them to be alone together. Dahyun always sees her co-member as someone so pretty and ethereal, like a goddess she's not worthy of touching. 

But at this moment, as Mina is staring at her nervously, she seems so real, as if she's on the same level as Dahyun. The young woman is just within her reach, literally and figuratively, so she knows she have to seize this opportunity.

"Dahyun?" The older called as she have this penitent visage. "I'm sorry if I made you unco---"

Dahyun didn't let the sentence finish as she captured the older's lips with her own. She felt the other girl gasped before she relaxed and the younger took that as a cue to deepen the kiss. Her left hand made its way to the back of the brunette's neck and the other one is placed atop the girl's knee. 

Surprisingly there's no fireworks. Her heart might explode though, due to too much happiness brought by the fact that Mina haven't pushed her away and shows no sign of doing so, her lips moving tremulously against Dahyun's and her hands tightly gripping Dubu's jacket says it all. 

There's just this feeling of relief. Telling her that this is meant to be, making her feel that this is where she's supposed to stay, that this is what she's supposed to be doing all the time. It's so much better than everything she imagined and also quite addicting. 

She resolved to licking dainty lips before she sucked on the lower one. The whimper she got made her insides wild and she tugged the gymnast closer. They continued kissing until the fact that they are humans and are in need of oxygen separated them.

"Payback," she declared breathlessly and grinned at Mina who appears to be dazed.

A hearty giggle came from the japanese before she pressed her lips to Dahyun's again. 

'I wish time would stop, just this once please.' Dahyun thought as their lips curved into a smile against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support this otp more.


	3. Gleam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of Tofu. There's the forgetful Tofu, the sad Tofu and the bad Tofu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last. I promise :D

TWICE's beloved tofu groaned. She can't take this anymore. It's been one month, three weeks, two days, 14 hours and 24 minutes since "the igloo kiss" happened and she still haven't had a chance to talk to Mina about it.

What occured after that affair was kind of blurry for her. The high that she felt after kissing her crush fogged her comprehension on her surroundings. Once they reached their dorm the older girl was whisked away by the other foreign members and before she knows it they went back to their hometowns. She didn't even had the moment to say goodbye.

She figured that when they all get back together from their christmas vacation she will have the opportunity to ask Mina about the kiss. What did it mean or if it meant anything at all for her. But their hectic schedule due to their promotions for their new single got in her way.

From then on it was just stolen glances, fleeting moments and shy touches for the two of them. They never had the room to be alone and it's driving poor Dubu to the brink of insanity.

If it weren't for her Sana unnie, who seldom leave her side, and her fans she would've exploded already.

But she will never be satisfied until she have that talk with Mina. Lovely, gorgeous, sweet, sexy Myoui Mina. Just thinking about her made the rapper determined to put an end on her pointless wonderings and just say her feelings for the elegant Black Swan. She doesn't even remember what's been stopping her all this time.

She resolved to going out of the waiting room and starts looking for the object of her affection. 

Dahyun spotted Momo at the backstage and quickly call her. 

"Moguri," she waved happily when the dancer turned to her.

"Dahyun-chan," Momo immediately cling to her.

"Where's Mina unnie?" 

Momo raised an eyebrow at the sudden question before she appeared to be thinking of an answer and suddenly perked up indicating that she got one. 

Dahyun didn't realize that she's been holding her breath until she exhaled when the japanese answered, "I remember her saying something about going to the stairs awhile ago."

The tangerine-haired idol grinned thankfully. "Thanks Moguri," she said before giving the older a peck on her cheek. Then she dashed towards the exit that leads to the stairs leaving a confused Momo behind.

//

Dahyun slowed down when she was nearing the back of the stairs. She can't help but feel nervous and was reminded with the fact that she doesn't exactly have anything prepared for this confession. Her thoughts went haywire and it didn't registered to her that she's still walking until she reached her destination and heared familiar voices.

Their back is turned to her but she can recognize the pair. Mina and Chaeyoung.

Dahyun felt like being slapped with the truth when the woman of her dreams started talking with that enchanting voice of her's. 

"I'll always be here for you Chaeyoungie, no matter what." 

The words were said with such devotion that the pianist can't help but clench her shaking fists. She knows that she shouldn't feel this way, that she shouldn't be this hurt. Mina has never been her's and will never be her's. She's such a fool for forgetting about that. 

Chaeyoung's relieved sigh rang loudly on her ears. 

"Thanks Minari," the artist chuckled as she put her head on the brunette's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure I'll be lost without you."

This time it's her eyes that Dahyun shut tightly. She wants to scream in frustration. How stupid of her to think that just because Mina kissed her that night Chaeyoung is already out of the picture. How could she even imagine that Mina will choose her over "the soulmate".

This is enough. She got her answer. She inhaled deeply to prevent the tears and hastily walked away from the couple. 

Walking become running when she can't stop the tears anymore.

//

After an half hour of crying her heart out and beating her chest in hope that it will lessen the pain that kept on stabbing her heart Sana found her inside the restroom that Dahyun deemed perfect to be her hiding place.

The rapper hurriedly wiped her tearstained face as her hamster-like unnie open the door that she forgot to lock.

Sana's expression turned from shocked to worried in just a split second upon seeing her.

"You were crying." It was a statement not a question and Dahyun blinks her eyes to stop herself from making "were" to "are". She stand up once the older started stepping closer to her and decided to meet Sana halfway.

The japanese automatically put her hands on the younger's cheeks and pouted.

"What made my Dahyun-chin cry?" She gently inquired using her cute voice that made the girl in question soften and think of something convincing to be an answer.

"I just remember that it's the death anniversary of my most beloved puppy Karen." She blurted out and she mentally facepalmed at how lame that excuse is. It's true that she had a pet but it certainly is not Karen's death anniversary today, that was last January. She apologized to Karen inside her head.

Sana looked a bit suspicious and raised an eyebrow at her. "You had a pet? Why am I only hearing about this now?"

Dahyun shrugged, "'Cause it's way back when I was very young and I don't like sharing it since it was quite a painful experience." She sniffed and frowned, "I just recalled our happy memories and got emotional."

The cutie sexy member stares at her adoringly then started to pinch her cheeks. "Aaww Dahyun-ah just when I thought you can't get any cuter."

Dubu playfully rolled her eyes which made Sana giggled and let go of her cheeks.

"Come on," she grasped Dahyun's hand and lead her outside. "Everyone's looking for you since we're about to go home."

//

TWICE's beloved tofu sighed for the nth time. She can't sleep. Cuddling with someone usually helps her fall into dreamland easily but it doesn't seem to work right now. 

Most people, specially guys, would definetly kill just to be in her position right now. Wrapped around the phenomal "Shy, shy, shy" girl's arms. And most of the time Dahyun appreciates Sana's love and care. She's also very happy that the sweet young lady from Osaka chose her to be her closest friend, to the point that they appear to be lovers, but none of these matters.

Because it's not Sana's arms that she wants to be wrapped around with. It's not Sana that she wants to be closest to.

She will never have what she wants though.

The depressing thought drowned her into deep sadness. She can feel the tears forming again. She have no intention of disturbing her bed companion though so she carefully get out of the older's arms and their room.

After arriving at their dorm's living room she immediately sought for the sofa and flopped down onto it.

Dahyun buried her face in a pillow and sobbed quietly. She thought about all of the happy scenarios that she made up in her head if she ever have Mina to herself and cried for them, for the truth that they will only have the chance to exist in her dreams and never in real life.

//

One month later Dahyun found herself alone in the studio waiting for the other members. It's almost time for them to practice for the choreography for their new album but the members are still nowhere to be found.

She stood up and decided to head outside and look for the others when a lone figure entered.

She frozed. Just what awful thing has she done in her past life to be this unfortunate?

"Ah it's you." The raven regarded her with the reluctance one would usually reserve for strangers. 

And maybe that's what they are to each other now, after everything that Dahyun did just for them to be rarely alone like this.

The rapper swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "I was actually just about to look for you guys. Where are the others?"

"I don't know." The former ballerina replied with her soft voice while peering at her.

Dahyun thinks that she might melt. It feels like it's been years since she last seen Mina. 

She never thought that it's possible to miss someone you meet everyday. Apparently it is. She also never thought that Mina can be more attractive than she already is. Apparently she can.

How did the gamer managed to become more ethereal than before? She will never know.

'And whose fault is that?' A mini Dahyun in a demon's costume berated her.

'It's for the best you idiot.' Another one with wings and halo reproved her.

Dubu shook her head. Great, now she's losing it.

A hand touching her shoulder made her open her eyes (she closed them when she was trying to get rid of the mini Dahyuns) which lead her to stare at sparkling brown orbs that she missed so much.

It's as if something's twisting at her heart, it hurts. All of her repressed feelings for the Black Swan suddenly came back and attacked her with the force of a freight train.

"Are you okay?" 

The worry in Mina's tone cleared her head a bit and she noticed their proximity. She jolted away and coughed.

"Yeah," she awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck, "I'll go check on the others and tell them to hurry up."

Just as she was about to push the door open two words stopped her.

"We kissed." A shaky voice reminded her.

"It was a mistake." She declared, she steeled herself and faced the older.

"What do you mean?" Mina sports an unreadable visage. It's kind of intimidating but Dahyun continued nonetheless.

"It was a mistake," she repeated, more like trying to convince herself actually, "I already have someone." 

Technically that's not a lie. She still have her soulmate, whom she really haven't thought about ever since she fell in love with Myoui Mina.

"Oh," the vocalist breathed. Her slim shoulders drooped but Dahyun decided not to dwell on it.There's no way Mina's disappointed by that, she have Chaeyoung.

"Why were you avoiding me then?" The raven suddenly interrogated and walked closer to her.

The dark blonde fumbled for words. "Avoiding you? Pppffftt I don't know what you're talking about unnie." She waved frantically.

The older crossed her arms and gave her a look that says she's not fooling anyone. 

Dahyun put her hands on her pockets to resist the urge to touch. She's actually finding this threatening Mina kind of hot. Bad Tofu.

Before her mind goes completely to the gutter she opt to propose her plan to settle this once and for all. 

"Look," she started, "it's better if we just pretend it didn't happened."

"You didn't answer my question." The japanese pushed.

"It doesn't matter!" She saw Mina flinched as she said it harsher than she intended. 

Dubu covered her eyes and sighed dejectedly. She's on the verge of crying again. 

A silent "Okay" made her peek through her fingers. Seeing the serious expression on the former ballerina's face she resolved to revealing her eyes.

Mina gazed back fiercely at her. "We're about to promote after all."

"Right," she chuckled bitterly as she blinked away the tears. "I'll go get them now." She pointed her thumb towards the door. The other just nodded.

When the door was about to close she heard it.

"Baka"


	4. Prism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun will finally have the answers that she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last. I hope that you enjoy. And please keep on supporting this otp.

Dahyun wonders if this is what zombies feel, they appear to be alive (considering the fact that they can still move) but they're actually dead on the inside, because that's exactly how she's been feeling for the past few days ever since that awful encounter with Mina.

But that's not the only reason why the supposed to be Energy Maker of TWICE is slowly turning into a walking dead. 

The thing is she haven't had the courage to talk to her soulmate. Once she connected the dots that lead her to who her soulmate is, she was assaulted with mixed feelings. 

Specially since it goes like this: if Momo and Jihyo are soulmates, Jeongyeon's is dead, Sana have Tzuyu, and Mina belongs to Chaeyoung then that leaves the oldest member of TWICE as her's.

For Dahyun, Nayeon is the most fun among them but she's also the most intimidating one. The girl's hot and cold, she's caring but also bossy and most of all she's so not the rapper's type. The singer has become a mother and also a great unnie for her, Dubu can never see her as a lover. 

On one side it makes a bit sense why her soulmate never approached her regarding this matter but on the other side this makes things more complicated for her.

Just what on earth is she supposed to do about this? 

Nayeon seems to not care despite knowing about this, right from the start the lead vocalist never acted weird around her nor gave a hint that she is Dahyun's soulmate. There was never an attraction between the two of them. 

It's so confusing for the dark blonde since she never knew. 

If she did then she would've devoted herself to Nayeon. She wouldn't have fallen for Mina. Maybe? 

Ugh, this is so frustrating.

She knew herself. 

Ever since she was a kid and learned about soulmates through her parents, she started planning on what she will do once she found her's. 

Back then it was building a tree house for them and playing there everyday. Then teen Dubu, who was quite rebellious, thought about running away together and going overseas where their parents can't stop them from making their dreams come true. That was the time that she really wished to meet her soul's partner already because she knows that whoever they are they will be on her side, unlike her family. 

But when she became a trainee and finally met her soulmate she wasn't able to do anything as her situation was very peculiar and she turned out to be very busy plus the people around her tried to install to her mind that she doesn't need her soulmate, that she have to focus on her career first, so that's what she did. But at the same time she kept on promising herself and the other half of her soul that after she debut she will find out who that girl really is and make it up to her.

Korean Idol her was surrounded with so much negativity towards the concept of soulmates. She had to accept the truth that not everyone is fond with having one but she told herself that she will never be like them.

Dahyun will shower her's with love and care, she will put her fated partner first and her world will revolve around that person for sure.

But then Myoui Mina happened and now she no longer knows herself. 

She can't imagine doing any of that to her Nayeon unnie.

Good thing they're not promoting yet. She can imagine just how hard it will be to continue on living like this once they started to launch their new album. She's already dreading seeing her fans when she's like this because those folks always manage to know if there's something fishy going on with them.

The poor Tofu banged her head against the wall. She's in studio again, along with the other members. 

How can she feel so lonely in a room full of people she loves? 

Must be a product of a broken heart.

A depressing sigh left her lips as she slides down the wall and sits on the floor.

"Whoa," Jungyeon sat down beside her, "I think you just breathed out your will to live."

"Yeah I can't feel it in me anymore." The rapper pulled her knees to her chest then put her arms over them and frowned.

The girl crush chuckled. "What's gotten into you these days? Sana's been complaining that you're starting to be worse than a no-jam like me."

"Nothing," Dahyun muttered before she hide her face on her arms.

//

Jungyeon raised her eyebrow at the younger's unusual behavior. The dark blonde most of the time have this glowing happy aura around her, but a glooming one is starting to replace it these days. 

Sana and Nayeon has been grumbling to her. The former was more like curious about what's turning her cheerful Dahyun cheerless but the latter is full-blown grumping about how the oldest of the School Lunch Team has been staring creepily at her with this pathetic visage. The two kept on pestering her to talk to their teammate so she complied.

She didn't expect it to be this hard. Their Dubu baby appears to be not in the mood to talk.

Jungyeon then give a quizzical look at a certain raven who she knows has been stealing worried glances throughout their practice at the girl beside her.

The japanese immediately brought her attention back to her phone when she saw Jungyeon peering at her.

This made the blonde narrow her eyes in suspicion.

//

"Spit it out!" A irritated Nayeon demanded which snapped Dahyun out of her trance. 

The bunny-like unnie has her arms crossed and is glaring at her. Everyone else on the van felt the sudden tension between them and stop whatever they're doing.

Dahyun blinked as she assess the current situation and how she ended up here. 

It seems that she's been too occupied with her thoughts on how to approach Nayeon about the soulmate thing that she failed to stop herself from staring at the object of her thoughts who is sitting beside her and this made her unnie annoyed.

"S-Sorry unnie." She bowed her head.

She heard Nayeon huffed.

"Seriously Dahyun if you have anything to say to me just say it already." 

There's anger in the older's tone that made her cower but she mostly felt guilty for the frustration that she heard on her unnie's words. She kept her head down.

"Nayeon," "Unnie," 

Jungyeon and Jihyo called harshly at the same time.

The van stopped. Tzuyu quickly open the door and get off the car.

"Whatever," Nayeon murmured as she followed the Maknae.

Dahyun remain in her position as the other members get off as well,some of them tapped or nudged her but she just stayed still. She waited until everyone is gone before she headed to their destination alone.

Her mind is a mess. She knows she have to do something about this soon or else things will only get worse. It's already starting to affect the others. 

Just as she was about to reach the studio a soft hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a corner.

It's her Sana unnie. The brunette is sporting her very rare look that means serious business. It made Dahyun nervous.

The young lady from Osaka appeared to sense this since her eyes turned pleading.

"Dahyunnie please tell me what's wrong."

And so she did.

//

The inventor of eagle dance forced herself to be brave and not chicken out as she make her way to the parking lot where her soulmate might be.

After she told Sana everything, she didn't spare anything, the older gave an unreadable expression before she say,

"You really have to talk to Nayeon unnie and you have to do it now."

And so here she is, thinking carefully of what she should say to the vocalist. She already made her decision but she knows shehave to tell her unnie and settle this once and for all. She have to put an end to this misery she inflicted upon herself.

As she turn to a corner that leads to the parking lot the view that greeted her surprised her and she gasped.

It was Chaeyoung and Nayeon kissing.

Upon hearing her the two abruptly pulled away from each other. 

Two pairs of eyes regarded her. One with irritation while the other appeared to be sheepish.

Now Dahyun might be a bit of a bad girl but it is very sporadic of her to resolve to violence. However, as her shock twisted into hot boiling anger she succumbed to her violent nature and pushed Chaeyoung, who was fumbling with words, with great vigor which caused the artist to stumble and land on her butt.

"Kim Dahyun!" Nayeon harshly swatted her shoulder. "What's wrong with you?!" 

The rapper didn't mind her and continued to glare at the groaning Chaeyoung who is trying to stand up.

"How could you do this to Mina?!"

It doesn't matter that Nayeon, her soulmate, is kissing another girl. Her whole being is focused with the fact that it is Chaeyoung, who was supposed to be Mina's. 

She was so angry for the former ballerina who doesn't deserve this betrayal and a bit for herself because one of the reaons why she decided to never pursue Mina is her friendship with Chaeyoung. But her co-rapper doesn't seem to appreciate this, granted that she never told Chaeyoung about it, but still, she should've at least show Dahyun that her effort is not for naught instead of this.

It was Nayeon who answered with a confused, "What does Mina have to with this?"

This made Dubu turn to the bunny-like young woman.

"You," she glared at the older, "you're my soulmate." She said accusingly.

Nayeon's eyes widen before she let loose a loud guffaw. 

Dahyun was taken back with that reaction and raised an eyebrow at Chaeyoung who is brushing off the dirt in the backside of her pants.

The short brunette gave her an amused look. "What makes you think she's yours?"

And so the baffled Tofu explained.But right after she told them whatshe knows Nayeon started laughing again.

Dahyun pouted, "What's so funny?"

Chaeyoung, who seems to be holding back a laugh of her own, rolled her eyes. "Nayeon unnie, do you mind?"

The dark blonde watched as the two have a staring contest.

"Fine," the oldest huffed then she went to Dahyun and touched her shoulder. 

"But you have to treat me later, soulmate." She said mockingly and gave a wink that Dahyun returned with a quizzical look, she's starting to feel giddy for some reason. Nayeon grinned before she walked away.

"Care to explain?" The pianist asked the artist once it's just the two of them. Something akin to hope is building up inside of her.

Chaeyoung ran her hand through her short hair and sighed, "This is why I kept on telling Mina to just talk to you. She's an idiot."

"Hey you're talking about the person I love." 

She didn't mean to say that out loud but she's not taking it back despite the scrutiny that Chaeyoung is giving her.

"So you love her?" 

Dahyun shrugged, "I'm guessing that my assumption with the soulmate arrangements in our group is wrong so..."

"So now you can tell me." The no-jam younger brother continued for her.

She nodded then inquired,

"Am I wrong? With my assumptions?" 

Dahyun held her breath. This is it. The moment of truth that she's been both anticipating and dreading ever since she saw the reactions that Nayeon and Chaeyoung showed her when she told them what she knew.

"Hhmmm a bit?" Her co-rapper teased.

 

Dubu groaned,"Come on Chaeng I'm dying here."

"Serves you right for disturbing my special moment with my soulmate." Chaeyoung giggled, "Ooppss I slipped."

Dahyun's jaws slacked. Before she knows it she's hugging the younger and began sobbing like a baby.

"Chaeng~~~" she can feel the younger chuckling but she doesn't care.

It's so overwhelming. The emotions that started filling her. There's embarrassment, because gosh she really have to treat her Nayeon unnie later. There's also regret, confusion, and hurt but most of all she felt relieved and happy. 

She can do it. She can have Mina.

//

She can't do it. There's no way she can have Mina.

Dahyun thought as she watch the raven laugh at something that Momo and Tzuyu said.

Dahyun is always confident and stubborn in getting what she wants. She gave her parents quite a hard time when they won't let her audition. She didn't care about what everyone else said. She didn't let anyone stop her from pursuing what she wants.

Only Myoui Mina can make her feel like this. 

She knows she's being a coward but she reasoned that she have gone through too much emotional turmoil today and decided to just talk to the Black Swan tomorrow.

They're about to go home now since their practice is done when suddenly her phone vibrated in her pocket. It's a text from Chaeyoung telling her to hurry up and go to the dressing room for an emergency.

She informed her Sana unnie, who is walking beside her, and told her to go on ahead. 

TWICE's Dubu run to the dressing room and quickly open the door. What could be the emergen--? She abruptly stop from entering and clutched the door knob stiffly when she saw who was standing in the middle of the room.

She's going to kill Chaeyoung.

"Dahyun?" Mina looked as surprised as she is.

The said girl remained motionless as she pondered on her options. She can run away or she can stop tormenting herself with these feelings that's been making her miserable.

She chose the latter. Dahyun slowly enter then closed the door.She steeled herself. No more what ifs.

Mina is giving her a blank look but as Dahyun saunter closer to her the rapper noticed the underlying curiousity in those sparkling brown orbs.

"Chaeyoung said that you wanted to talk to me." The gymnast informed.

The dark blonde halted her steps once she's in front of the japanese.

'Wow,' she thought. The gamer looks so beautiful but Dahyun observed that she also appear to be exhausted and sad.

The raven raised an eyebrow at her palpable staring.

"So," Dahyun licked her lips, "I found out today that you're my soulmate." 

Mina's eyes widen. A soft "oh" escaped her lips.

Dubu awkwardly scratch the back of her neck and gazed at her shoes. She waits for Mina to say something else but after a few seconds of silence she lift her head up.

The older is frowning so Dahyun looked away again. She can feel panic creeping into her.

"Uh I want to know why you didn't te--"

"It doesn't matter." The Black Swan finally said.

The younger hastily faced the other and let out a broken, "What?"

Mina sighed with a resigned countenance. "It doesn't matter to me," she repeated, "so you can do whatever you want."

If she thought that her heart was broken after she find about Mina and Chaeyoung or after her awful talk with Mina last week then she's terribly wrong. Because this is what it's like to really have your heart broken. She can feel her metaphorical heart shattering into million pieces after hearing those words. She should've known that this is going to happen.

"I understand," the vocalist spoke again and Dahyun blinked back the tears to peer at her, "that you're already in love with someone else."

"What?" Dubu whispered loudly in disbelief with what she heard. "Wait," she furrowed her forehead in confusion, she's losing her grasp on what's going on, "aren't you saying this to me because you don't want me as your soulmate?"

"Huh?" This time it's Mina who looked puzzled. "What are you saying?" 

"I mean," the rapper bit her lip to distract herself from the stir she's currently experiencing, "isn't this a rejection?"

TWICE's Black Swan released a frustrated sigh, "Dahyun you don't have to pretend to be hurt. I know, okay?"

Dahyun frowned to express her bewilderment. Her mind is quite muddled so she doesn't get it.

The singer pursed her lips. "I heard you talking to Sana unnie a while ago. You said that you're already in love with that person but you still worry about your soulmate and you don't know what to do." A wry smile made its way to Mina's lips. "Well you don't have to worry about me anymore." The raven appears to be fighting back her tears and suddenly started walking pass her, towards the door.

She wasn't able to react immediately. Those words were a bit hard to take in but when she did the hope they brought spurred her to say, "I was talking about you." 

Mina's hand, which is about to grip the door knob, stopped midair.

"I thought Nayeon unnie was my soulmate."

This made the former ballerina face her again. Dahyun fidgeted upon seeing the older's bemused look.

"Unnie I have a lot to say to you." She took a few steps forward. "Will you please hear me out?" She asked once she's close enough.

The raven nodded.

And so Dahyun told her everything from the start. 

At the end of her speech Mina's lips are slightly parted and she's batting her eyelashes absentmindedly. The rapper find this adorable.

Dahyun rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly when a few seconds passed and the gamer just kept on staring at her.

"Unnie?"

Something flashed in Mina's gorgeous eyes. "Baka," she muttered.

Dahyun was dumbfounded as tears fall down from those sparkling brown orbs that she cherishes.

"Baka," the penguin lover repeated and punched Dubu lightly on the chest.

The dark blonde tensed. Mina appears to be upset and she have no idea what to do. 

Suddenly, the scent of lavender invaded her being brought by the japanese who clung to her. She hid her face on Dahyun's shoulder as she sobbed while muttering "Baka" and hitting Dahyun's chest again and again.

The oldest of the School Lunch Team soften. This girl will be the death of her. She gently wrapped her arms around her crying soulmate and sweetly whispered her apologies. 

Mina's light attacks ceased and hers sobs began to dwindle. Dahyun can feel her sniffling and she cooed. Her co-member is so precious.

The older slowly pulled her head away from the younger's shoulder but remained in her arms. Dahyun can't help but cup one of her cheeks and tenderly wipe away the tears.

Adoring dark brown eyes meet teary light brown ones.

"I'm so sorry too," Mina sniffed. "It's also my fault you have to go through that." Dahyun wanted to tell her no but the gymnast shook her head. "I've always known that you're my soulmate. The other members also do but I told them not to tell you."

Dahyun blinked at that. "Why?" She solemnly asked because she can't deny that that hurts her.

Mina sheepishly looked away. "You're always excited about your soulmate but I was scared that if you found out that it's me that you're forever stucked with then you will be very disappointed. I'm me and you're you."

Dubu sucked on her breath. She can't believe what she's seeing and hearing. Myoui Mina sounds so insecure. She said that as if she's someone beneath Dahyun.

She was reminded of something Chaeyoung told her at the parking lot. 

"Trust me unnie," the artist smirked, "that girl is as bad as you."

She just shrugged it off because there's no way that's true. But now as she stare at her soulmate,who is so ethereal she might as well be a goddess, saying things that Dahyun never imagined will come out of her, she understands.

They're both idiots, idiots in love.

Unaware of Dahyun's thoughts, Mina kept on talking. "You're always fun and I---"

The eagle dance master didn't let her continue as she cupped Mina's face and kiss her hard.

The raven made a surprised sound that Dahyun paid no attention to. She focused on conveying her feelings for the Black Swan through each brush of their lips and hoped that it will also eased the girl's insecurities and everything else that's been holding her back from showing her love to Dahyun.

One of her hands went to the singer's back and pushed her closer to the dark blonde.

When her tongue made its entrance she heard a moan slipped out of Mina and felt the gamer's arms wrapped theirselves around her neck.

They kissed like that for a few moments and she can feel the broken pieces of her heart get back together. She could really get used to this. It took all of her self-control for her to be able to pull away.

She grinned at Mina's dazed expression before she tiptoed to kiss the gymnast's forehead, then her eyes, her nose is next until it became a shower of kisses that made Mina giggled.

"I love you Myoui Mina." Dahyun declared with her best smile but the one she got in return is much better. Before she turn into mush due to her soulmate's affectionate stare, she took her partner's hand and gave it a soft peck. "I love you more than my soulmate."

Mina chuckled in understanding that Dubu's not referring to her but to the rapper's bygone obsession with the concept of soulmates.

The former ballerina pinched her cheeks. "I love you too Kim Dahyun. More than any game." 

The said girl grinned through her deformed cheeks.

Their moment was broken by the ringing of Dahyun's phone. It's their Jihyo unnie. She hastily picked it up.

"Yah Kim Dahyun!" Dubu almost drop her phone, Mina chortled. 

//

"Can't sleep?" Her other half's sultry voice made her smirk.

"Just thinking of all the heartbreaks you caused me." She teased. 

She let out a small laugh when her bed companion pinched her side. Their cuddling in her bed since Chaeyoung and Tzuyu decided to sleepover with their soulmates. As usual Mina is perched atop her.

She kissed the flawless forehead near her lips and sighed, "But it was all worth it." She tightened her hold on the Black Swan. "You are so worth it."

Dahyun's breath hitched. Sometimes she still can't believe that this is real. That the beautiful girl staring down at her, with her long black silky hair and her piercing brown eyes that held so much love in them, is her's.

'Yep,' Dahyun thought as Mina kisses her deeply, 'so worth it.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.


End file.
